Innocent Childhood
by Raven Phantomhive
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are childhood friends will love bloom? or will they stay friends? especially when best friends have 1% of falling for each other...read and find out  sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I hope you enjoy this...please review on this as an anon or not :) i need your opinion no bad things ok? like it or hate i dont care. **

**Please forgive my bad grammar i'm only 12 ok? =)) REVIEW! **

* * *

**~~~~~~~INNOCENT CHILDHOOD~~~~~~~**

A little brunette girl woke up and rubbed her eyes groggily. She sluggishly went to the bathroom and did her morning routines.

That little brunette was Mikan Sakura she is currently 5 years old, her as mentioned was brown it reached until her waist with hazel orbs to match.

The little one came out of her room wearing a yellow sun dress and yellow flats. She descended the stairs with a big cheerful playing in her lips.

There sitting on the dining table a woman in her early 20's with shoulder length brown hair with matching brown eyes for a mother she had an impressive body figure she is Yuka Sakura.

"Good Morning Mommy" Mikan greeted with a smile on her heart shaped face. The woman's face brightened up "Good morning darling" she greeted back.

All of a sudden Mikan tripped and knocked down a table with a vase on top. Yuka's face turned into a scowl Mikan's smile turned into a frown.

"MY FAVOURITE VASE! YOUR BROKE IT!" Yuka exploded "I-I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean t-" the little girl was cut off "Sorry? SORRY?, sorry doesn't bring that vase back" she scolded her daughter heavily.

Mikan had it she cried and ran away. "Oh God what have I done" Yuka whispered while covering her mouth.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Mikan…**

Mikan ran away she ran away to the only place where she could release her worries and stresses.

She leaned on the trunk and slid down onto a sitting position. Mikan hugged her knees and cried quietly.

"Oi little girl are you ok?" a voice asked Mikan looked up and saw a boy.

The boy has raven hair with crimson orbs he is wearing plain white shirt and baggy jeans and converse he stuffed his hand inside his pocket.

His voice was stoic, but his eyes showed otherwise. She just stared at his eyes the brunette doesn't feel like talking.

He tsk-ed in annoyance, but his crimson orbs suddenly softened when he caught of her tears.

The lad kneeled on one knee "Oi little girl don't cry anymore" he insisted Mikan did what she can think of she hugged him.

The raven haired boy was surprised nonetheless hugged her back. After a few seconds the brunette stopped crying.

"I-I'm sorry for making your shirt wet" she apologized "It's ok" he shrugged and sat down beside the girl.

"So what DID happen? What made you cry?" he asked curiously "my mother she got mad at me just because I broke her vase I tried to say sorry…but she just wouldn't accept my sorry so I ran here…I bet I sound pathetic" she explained.

Natsume decided to change topic "What's your name?" he asked "Mikan, Mikan Sakura" she said "you?" "Natsume Hyuuga" he said.

A sudden breeze blew. "Polka-dots? How childish" he tease "HENTAI!" she yelled "are you trying to make my ears bleed?" he scolded.

Mikan laughed, Natsume scowled "I'll give you something to laugh about" he said "oh no!" she yelled he dived in and tickled her.

"NATSUME HYUUGA! Stop it!" she yelled in between laughs, she began tearing up. Natsume stopped after a few seconds.

Their hair was dishevelled and Mikan's dress was rolled up to mid-thigh her once pigtails were now let down, Natsume's pants were pulled down slightly showing his boxers, his shirt was showing his stomach.

All in all they were mess in a hot way. Both of the two kids were blushin madly when they saw each other.

_He is so…handsome _Mikan thought while blushing more _she's so…beautiful _he thought blushing like Mikan.

Mikan stood up and pulled down her dress with her hair she just combed it with her fingers.

Natsume didn't stand, but still fixed himself, he pulled up his pants and pulled down his shirt, but his hair was left messy.

"That was fun neh?" she said while sitting down beside him "yeah" he replied. Natsume saw Mikan's hanky.

The boy grabbed it smelled it, it smelled just like the girl beside her "HEY that mine!" Mikan complained.

The crimson eyed boy just grabbed his hanky and gave it to her. Mikan accepted it nonetheless.

"Everyday we'll meet up here and hangout and we'll trade hankies ok?" Natsume said with a smirk "OK!" Mikan said enthusiastically.

The brunette girl saw the sun setting _time flies so fast _Mikan thought with her smile turning upside down.

The kids both stood up when they noticed, they both giggled. "Well see you tomorrow Natsume!" she bid "Ok see you…Polka" he bid back Mikan pouted and muttered "Pervert" then left.

* * *

**Time skip…**

Mikan went inside the house only to be tackled to a hug by a woman "Mikan I'm so sorry!" the woman apologized "it's ok mommy" she said .

Yuka was shocked she was expecting that the little girl would be mad at her or even ignore her, but no she was even smiling.

"Let's eat now Mikan" Yuka said dismissing the moment "ok" Mikan said with a determined look.

They ate while talking about random stuff they would laugh once in a while. Yuka washed the dishes, while Mikan brushed her teeth and lied down on her bed.

One thing was for sure she just couldn't wait till she would see Natsume again. She had a goofy looking smile on her face even when darkness greeted the brunette.

**Review please :) NO FLAMES :) for those who like it I LOVE YOU :D **


	2. Going Downhill

**Chocovani: Yeah…I'm sorry for not mentioning though…Thank you **

**Please review…I would pretty much appreciate it and if you recommend some of your stories I would like to read it =))**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The brunette's eyes fluttered open when she felt the sun's heat on her skin, when she realized it was morning she immediately and literally jumped off of bed and ran to the washroom.

Mikan came out wearing shorts, a black shirt with a white cat and matching white converse. The little girl descended down the stairs and plopped down on the chair.

Yuka looked at her daughter suspiciously "Mikan honey you woke up so early" Yuka said "I'm meeting my friend!" her daughter cheered the elder brunette wore a smirk "HE'S A BOY ISNT HE? YOU LIKE HIM?" the elder brunette gushed

Mikan blushed "N-no he's just my f-friend" she stuttered "sure he is" the woman said sarcastically the little girl blushed even more.

The maid arrived and served them bacon and eggs. The two brunettes ate in silence enjoying their own little world.

"Ok Mom! I'm done I'll be going now" the little girl said and ran out of the house before her mother could reply.

* * *

**After few minutes…**

She place her hand on her knee and panted "Oi little girl you look tired" A familiar voice said Mikan immediately gained back her composure and smiled while plopping down beside the boy.

"Natsume!" she yelled "Mikan!" he yelled in a high shrilly voice pretending to be Mikan.

Natsume was currently wearing a red polo with the first two buttons undone, his polo was tucked out of his jeans, the sleeves of his polo was shoved up and to top it all off was a pair of black and gray checker vans.

Mikan pouted "I do not sound like that" she whined Natsume smirked. The brunette gave Natsume two hankies "here" she said "oh" Natsume said, he grabbed 2 hankies in his pocket.

They traded. Both of them covered their nose with each other's hanky breathing in their scent.

Mikan giggled childishly "you smell good" she said Natsume raised a brow "hn you too  
he muttered, but Mikan still heard it.

That made her smile. She laid her head on his lap while closing her eyes "Little girl what time did you sleep?" he asked "mmm 12:00a.m." she muttered the lad eyed her carefully.

"When's your birthday?" she suddenly asked "November 27" he answered "you?" Mikan put her finger on her bottom lip and said "January 1".

"Hey Natsume why don't you sleep over at my house tomorrow?" Mikan asked with a puppy dog face Natsume glared at her lightly "pweease?" she urged "FINE" he said.

"YEHEY!" Mikan yelled cheerfully Natsume cringed at the volume of her high pitched voice.

"Shut up Polka don't make my ears bleed" he scolded Mikan acted hurt and started to let out fake tears "I-I'm sorry Polka I didn't mean it" he said in a hurry then what he didn't expect was she laughed at him

"I was acting dummy" Mikan said

"Tsk I knew that" he excused

"no you didn't"

"yes I did

"didn't"

"did"

"didn't"

"did"

"didn't"

"didn't"

"did"

"Aww Darn" Mikan pouted, Natsume chuckled.

Mikan did the most unexpected thing she tackled the boy now their position is Mikan on top of Natsume holding his hands down and caging his legs between her legs

After getting over his shock he quickly switched their position now Natsume was on top of Mikan

They repeated this over and over again now they were rolling downhill while laughing like maniacs

After a few seconds they both landed on a pile of flowers petals burst out because of the impact, but you could still here them laughing happily

their new position is now Mikan on top of Natsume's chest her arms around her neck an her face facing Natsume's face

Natsume was underneath Mikan (of course) although his hands were around her waist, their hair was dishevelled Mikan and Natsume's clothes were covered up with grass, micro parts of soil and flower petals

They finally finished laughing and realized their position. Mikan tried to stand up, but failed

"are you alright?" Natsume asked worried "I think my ankle is sprained" she muttered flinching when she touched her ankle

The lad squatted in front the lass his back facing her "come on climb up" he urged her Mikan dropped her 'little' pride and climbed on his back

It turned into a piggy back ride "I'm sorry if I'm heavy" Mikan said "hn" was his charming reply _you're actually really light _he thought

Mikan buried her face in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent she closed her eyes and was currently half asleep half-awake _she smells nice _he thought.

**Under the Sakura Tree…**

Natsume slowly let Mikan lie down flat on her back as he did the same and hugged the lass by her waist

In her sleep the little brunette wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her head on his chest

Just like that they slept together with the Sakura petals as their pillow.

Natsume kissed Mikan's forehead and whispered "sweet dreams Polka" before drifting off to sleep.

**2 hours later…**

The two kids opened their eyes

_Crimson clashed with Hazel…_

A smile appeared on the brunette's lips "I think my ankle is good now" she said, the raven-haired boy smirked and said "after I carried you it should be…you were so heavy"

Mikan pouted "meany" she muttered, the boy beside her chuckled at her reaction.

"Oh pretty" the girl beside her said, Natsume looked at what she was looking; the brunette was looking at a butterfly.

"Hey Natsume I'll pick you up here and take you to my house tomorrow morning ok?" she said "hn" he replied "I'll take that as a yes" the brunette said cheerily.

"Hey sing a song for me maybe a song that describes me" he said Mikan nodded "have you been good before and now you rebel?" she asked that caught Natsume off guard, but he said "yes"

**What the Hell (Avril Lavigne)**

You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
All cuz I was making out with your friend (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

What? What? What? What the hell!

So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)

You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me (la la la)  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy! ): .com/lyrics/a/avril_lavigne/what_the_ ]  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about  
If you love me  
If you hate me  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
La la la la la la la  
Whoa whoa whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about! )  
All my life I've been good, but now  
I, I, I, am thinking what the hell  
All I want is to mess around  
And I, I, I don't really care about (If you love me)  
If you love me (you know)  
If you hate me (you know)  
You can't save me  
Baby, baby (If you love me)  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoooooooa what the hell!

La la la la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la la

_Her voice is so angelic _Natsume thought while blushing. Mikan stood up because it was 6 p.m.

"Bye-bye Natsume see you tomorrow bring your stuff with you ok?" she said happily "sure Polka" he agreed

Mikan walked slowly feeling Natsume's eyes boring at the back of her head. The brunette turned back "bye!" she said and waved the crimson eyed boy waved an whispered "bye".

* * *

**At Mikan's house…**

The Sakura manor was quiet while eating dinner not a peep of sound if you listen closely you could hear their heartbeats

The little brunette decided to break the silence "Mommy my friend is sleeping over" she said while the elder brunette said "ok sure I might come home at 2a.m. tomorrow ok?" Mikan nodded in response munching on her beef.

**Mikan's room…**

The brunette was fixing everything so tomorrow would be perfect she prepared movies, games and even the extra pillows.

Pretty soon at 9 p.m. she was don't fixing everything. She lied down and slept on her bed thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

**Ok ok so it suck so what? Review me : No Flames ok? Oria-Goria is the only one who can give me flames :) like it or not i dont care i just like being an author**

**if your review please tell me some ideas i could put in this story :) **


	3. Pinky Promise

**Please review and enjoy my story (if you can T-T) anyways sorry for updating so slow :) tell me if you have any ideas for my stories and I'll be sure to put them in somewhere in my story :) Love you all bye-bye :-h**

~Pink Promise~

* * *

The sun shined through the small gap between the curtains. There on the bed laid a brunette sleeping soundly.

Brown orbs were slowly revealed. The little girl as you know is Mikan.

The little brunette sat up. She stretched her arms up and yawned. She was still in a daze. "Mikan please wake up" a soft and gentle voice said from outside her bed room door.

Her train of thoughts were cut off "u-uh ok Hana-chan" she stuttered. Mikan stood up and went inside the bathroom doing her usual morning routines.

Mikan went downstairs plopping down on the nearest chair and ate her breakfast. The little girl noticed no one was sitting across the table.

"Hana-chan where di mommy go?" she asked innocently. Hana looked at her with an apologetic smile "A-ano she went to run some errands she will come back late" Hana explained.

Mikan frowned when she heard what she said.

* * *

**Time skip…**

Mikan was currently sitting under the shade of the Sakura Tree waiting for a certain somebody

The brunette heard a thud. When she looked to that direction she saw the raven haired boy.

"Natsume!" she exclaimed "yo" he greeted with a smirk

Natsume was wearing a simple black shirt and jeans with converse.

"Let's go" she said grabbing his hand and literally dragging him "I have feet you know?" Natsume said half pissed by the idea of HIM being dragged by a GIRL

Mikan giggled "oh right" Natsume just rolled his eyes. The raven haired lad freed himself from the brunette's hold.

They walked together in silence until "Oh hi Mikan-chan nice to see you" a boyish voice said.

Mikan's eyes brightened "ah Kyo-kun hi" she said then hugged him. Natsume hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"Watcha Doin?" she asked childishly bending forward so they were face to face "I was going to the store and buy some candy" he said with a cute boyish smile

"Ok Kyo-kun I gotta go now I have to go home" she said "ok bye Mikan-chan" Kyo said and ran off.

Both of the two kids continued walking to Mikan's house "Who was that?" Natsume asked curiously "Oh he's Kyo he's my classmate last year" Mikan said "oh" was all he said before silence enveloped both of them.

* * *

**Mikan's backyard…**

"Come on Natsume!" Mikan said and climbed up a tree while Natsume followed. They both walked carefully on a thick branch and jumped inside Mikan's bedroom window.

The two of them landed on the ground with a soft

_Thud._

Her room has orange walls; orange bed, orange drawers and white carpet making it look cute and girly.

"Watcha wanna do first?" Mikan asked placing Natsume's bag next to her bed. "Uhm…get to know each other?" Natsume said or more liked asked.

"ok what's your favourite song?" Mikan asked "Grenade" he answered.

"When did YOU learn to CLIMB A TREE?" Natsume asked "Oh I used to chase my brother around the house and he used to climb trees I try so hard to climb them but ended with him teaching me to climb" she said recalling the memories.

"Why are your eyes red?" Mikan asked "I guess I inherited it from my mom" he answered not even sure about his own answer.

"I dare you to sing your favourite song" Natsume said with a smirk pasted on his handsome face "no fair! That's not even a question" she complained "I don't care just sing" he said not taking back his words "hmph fine" she said.

_**Butterfly fly away…**_

_**You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that**_

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair**  
**Had to drive me everywhere**  
**You were always there when I looked back**

**You had to do it all alone**  
**Make a living, make a home**  
**Must have been as hard as it could be**

**And when I couldn't sleep at night**  
**Scared things wouldn't turn out right**  
**You would hold my hand and sing to me**

At this point Natsume closed his eyes enjoying Mikan's angelic voice.

_**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream**_

**Wish you may and wish you might**  
**Don't you worry, hold on tight**  
**I promise you there will come a day**  
**Butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**  
**Flap your wings now you can't stay**  
**Take those dreams and make them all come true**

**Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away**  
**We've been waiting for this day**  
**All along and knowing just what to do**  
**Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away**

**Butterfly fly away**  
**Butterfly fly away**

"What'd ya think?" she asked "hn not bad for a little girl like you" he teased. Mikan puffed her cheeks "jerk" she muttered.

"what next?" Mikan asked "I dunno" Natsume asked glancing outside the window. "I KNOW!" she yelled happily.

Meanwhile Natsume almost had a heart attack from the sudden outburst of happiness. "Jesus Christ Polka your surprised me" Natsume complained.

"Tee~hee" she said in a squeaky voice "what is your idea?" he asked finally calming down "Let's bake a strawberry cake" she said enthusiastically.

Natsume's eyes glistened he absolutely LOVED strawberries.

Mikan stood up and went outside with Natsume tailing behind her. They descended down the elegant stairs and went into the vast kitchen.

Natsume readied the utensils to be used while Mikan readied the ingredients.

"So uhm 1 half cup of sugar and 4 cups of…" she muttered to herself as she read the cook book. Natsume sat on the counter top eating the strawberries.

"N-Natsume we can't make cake if you keep eating it" she scolded while putting the bowl away from Natsume's reach.

Natsume pouted "NEH! Why did you put it away? I WANT STRAWBERRIES!" he whined. Mikan laughed uncontrollably "O-oh m-my G-god I can't b-believe y-you a-actually said t-that" she said in between laughs.

Mikan stopped laughing and continued making the cake. Finally the mixture was in the oven "smells so yummy!" Mikan exclaimed.

Mikan sat beside Natsume on the counter top. "Natsume do you know how to play an instrument?" she asked "yeah, the guitar" he answered proudly "can I sing while you play?" Mikan asked shyly.

"hn fine" he said. Although he was happy on the inside. "K wait here" she said then ran out of the kitchen. After a few seconds the brunette ran down with a guitar and song sheets.

"123 go" Mikan said while Natsume started strumming.

_**You Belong With Me…**_

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do**_

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night**_  
_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_  
_**And she'll never know your story like I do**_

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts**_  
_**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_  
_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_  
_**You, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans**_  
_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_  
_**Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**_  
_**Hey, isn't this easy?**_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_  
_**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**_  
_**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**_  
_**Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?**_

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_  
_**{ From: . }**_  
_**She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers**_  
_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_  
_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_  
_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time how could you not know?**_  
_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_  
_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry**_  
_**And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams**_  
_**Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me**_

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_  
_**Been here all along, so why can't you see?**_  
_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_  
_**All this time, how could you not know?**_  
_**Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_  
_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_  
_**You belong with me**_  
_**You belong with me**_

Bye the time they finished the song it was 3:00pm and the cake was done.

Mikan wore some mittens (A/N what was it called again?) and took the tray out of the oven. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

The cake cooled after an hour.

Mikan placed icing on the cake ever so carefully. Natsume placed the strawberries on top of the cake licking his lips in the process.

Mikan place the pastry in the fridge. "Let's eat it at dinner" Mikan said cheerily "hn" he replied. What can he say? He wanted to it now right then and there.

* * *

_**Mikan's room…**_

"Oh my God I'm so bored" Mikan said. She was currently lying on the floor with her feet on top of her bed. "You're not the only one" Natsume said grumpily.

The brunette puffed her cheeks "not my fault that your no fun" she muttered.

Mikan had a great idea. The brunette grabbed the boy's hand and started jumping on the bed. Natsume stayed still not moving only staring.

"come on Natsume join me" Mikan said "Fine" Natsume said insecurely.

Both of the two friends jumped on Mikan's bed laughing at each other's position and laugh. Mikan laughed so hard.

She tripped and started falling off. Of course the brunette didn't notice so she just kept laughing, but the raven haired boy did.

When Mikan tripped.

_Thud._

Mikan landed on something soft. She peeked and saw NAtsume beneath her. "Natsume" she gasped. The brunette stood up and helped the crimson eyed boy.

"Are you alright?" Natsume said while sitting on the orange bed. MIkan scowled "I should be asking YOU that" Mikan scolded.

Natsume just lied down on her bed. Mikan gave up and lied down on the floor.

_Thud…_

Mikan looked beside her and saw Natsume staring at her. "answer me" Mikan whispered "why did you do that?" "because I want to protect a clumsy idiot like you" Natsume said with a smirk.

* * *

MIkan blushed. She was about to say something until "Mikan-chan dinner" a sot gentle voice said "hai Hana-san" Mikan said immediately standing up.

**Dining room…**

Mikan and Natsume sat together and waited for their food.

A woman with pink waist length hair with an apron wrapped around appeared. Hana placed their food in front of them.

"Oh the cake" Mikan said while clasping her hands together. Natsume rolled his eyes at this girl's childishness.

After eating curry they started 'devouring' the cake. Mikan giggled when she saw icing on top of Natsume's nose.

The boy dabbed icing by his pinky and placed it on Mikan's nose. "Now we're even" Natsume said triumphantly.

**In Mikan's room after eating…**

They we're currently watching…'spongebob'.

"!" Mikan yelled "calm down Polka it's just a brown out" Natsume said. "I-I hate the dark" Mikan said "come on let's just sleep" Natsume said before the brunette can cry.

Both of them lied down on the bed side by side.

_Boom!_

"AH! Natsume!" she cried hugging him in the process "don't worry Polka I'm here" he comforted. He hugged her waist assuring her that he was really there.

Mikan hugged him tighter for fear of lightning and thunder. Natsume just looked at her in the darkness .

"Don't worry idiot I promise I'll protect you" he said holding out his pinky "pinky promise?" Mikan asked "yeah pinky promise" he said

Somehow their pinkies found their way in the dark and joined. Mikan smiled in contentment as she rested her head on his chest. Natsume rested his chin on top of her head breathing in her scent.

Then and there a promise was made.

**To those who read this thank you for 'actually' bearing my crappy writing :| Review? :) **


	4. Promise fullfilled

**Hey There,**

**Please enjoy this chapter :) someone reviewed that i should make them grow up and so i did : i hope you like it **

**Please review, but no flames please :D**

**Lots of Love,**

**Raven Phantomhive**

* * *

Mikan woke up feeling something soft in her arms. Hazel orbs were revealed.

"You're finally awake" a boyish voice said. A smile appeared on the brunette's face "Ohayou" Mikan greeted. Natsume jumped off of the bed and went to his bag. He fished through his bag trying to feel the contents.

He pulled out two ballers. "here this is a…couple's baller I want you to have the other one" Natsume said while blushing madly. Mikan blushed as she sits up and accepts it.

She has a pink baller and embossed on it was "We Pinky Promised". He has the same as Mikan's although his' was blue.

"Oh I have some bad news for you Mikan" Natsume said sadly "W-what is it?" she said struggling on wearing her baller. "Well I'm going to an academy and I may never see you again" he answered not looking at her "W-when?" she asked on the brim of tears "Day after tomorrow they're gonna take me away" Natsume said finally facing her "O-oh" Mikan sighed as she let a single tear slip from her eye.

Natsume saw this and wiped it with his thumb. "I promise we'll meet again" Natsume said holding out his pinky Mikan looked at it and smiled as she intertwined their pinkies together making a promise that they will never break.

Mikan hugged Natsume tightly and Natsume hugged back not wanting to ever let her go. "Bye Natsume I'll miss you" MIkan whispered "I'll miss you too Mikan" he whispered. Their heart was breaking into pieces "Now we have to go eat I'm starving" Mikan said cheerily, Natsume chuckled.

_**

* * *

**_

6 years later…Mikan's POV…

Here I am in the principal's office of 'Gakuen Alice'. I have some alice that's Nullification and S.E.C.

I have grown since the past 6 years. I have the height of 4'10, I have brown waist length hair, hazel eyes, slim body, creamy white skin and had my curves in all the right places. I am currently wearing the school's uniform. A black long sleeved polo, checker skirt and black boots.

A blonde man stood right in front of me "Hi I am Narumi Anjo I will be your sensei from now on please follow me and I'll lead you to the classroom" he said cheerily. Then we walked down the halls everything was quiet only our footsteps were heard.

That is until we stopped in front of a rather noisy classroom "wait for your cue" he said. I did nothing, but smile and nod. I fished something out of my backpack it was a baller my childhood friend gave I still miss him, his name is Natsume Hyuuga. I rolled up the sleeves of my uniform and wore the baller on my left hand so that they wont see my slash mark.

"Please come in" was what I heard from sensei. I put on a big cheery smile _here we go Mikan it's time to make friends….and enemies _

_**Normal POV…**_

A brunette stepped in with a big cheery smile on her face. "I am Mikan Sakura, 12 years old, Nullification and S.E.C., Dangerous abilities and Special star" she stated still keeping her smile on her face. Boys drooled over her while the girls admired her beauty.

"Ok Mikan please sit beside Natsume Hyuuga" Narumi said with a smile on his face. The brunette looked at him her smile still not affected. "Ok free period for the new student Ja!" Narumi said and exited the classroom leaving the class confused.

Mikan was halfway to her sit until a green haired girl blocked her way "What the hell! Don't you dare sit next to MY Natsume-sama" the green haired girl yelled. Mikan raised an elegant brow "What right do you have to push me around permy?" the brunette talked back "why you little bitch" the girl said and raised her hand.

Mikan closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come to her cheek.

_Slap!_

She heard it, but she never felt it. The brunette opened her eyes only to find a raven haired boy looking at the other directing, indicating he was the one who took the impact. "N-natsume" Permy stuttered "Enough seaweed head don't you dare hurt her" Natsume barked "Why would you protect a bitch like her?" Permy asked "Because she happens to be my childhood friend dumbass" Natsume said and burned her hair "!" she yelled and ran out of the room.

"Haha Hi Natsume" Mikan greeted "Tsk Hi Mikan" he greeted back sitting back down. The brunette plopped down beside him "I'm glad you still remember me" Mikan said while poking his forehead "Tsk how could I forget an idiot like you" Natsume said while playing with her hair.

"Uresai! I'm not an idiot" Mikan pouted and crossed her arms, Natsume looked at her weirdly "My God little girl" Natsume said. That's when both of them realized the whole class was staring at both of them. Mikan suddenly dropped her book and was about to pick it up when she bumped into someone.

They both eyed each other and smiled. "Koko!" "Mikan!" they yelled in unison and hugged each other. They broke the hug "Mi-chan I missed you soooooooo much" he said "I missed you too Koko" she giggled. "Oi little girl what's he to you?" Natsume asked feeling his blood boil.

Mikan looked at him and said "Koko is my cousin" Natsume sighed in relief. Koko laughed out loud when he read the fire-caster's mind. Natsume glared at the mind-reader "stop invading my privacy" Natsume growled while Koko sweat dropped and went back to his seat.

Mikan sat back down next to Natsume. The brunette stared of him trying to accept the fact that this wasn't a dream. That made the girl have teary eyes she remembered the days that she was just so…lost.

_Flashback…_

_Natsume already left there she was in her bed hugging the stuffed toy Natsume gave her before he left. She curled up into a ball and cried._

_After 1 week…_

_She ate less and always held the stuffed toy. Until one day she read about something about a girl making a slash on her wrist just so she can relax and calm herself down. Mikan grabbed a needle and made a line on her wrist. Blood gushed out of the mark, the girl was write it can make her calm._

_Mikan hugged the stuffed toy and cried harder she missed Natsume she couldn't bare another day NOT seeing him._

_But then when she went back to the Sakura tree she saw a raven haired girl called 'Hotaru Imai' they became best friend, but not even Hotaru can fill the void inside her heart. It's after 2 years she realized that he truly and utterly LOVED the Natsume Hyuuga._

_End of Flashback…_

Natsume stared at her catching a glimpse of her hurt expression. When he left her, he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

_Natsume's Flashback…_

_Natsume sat in his dorm he didn't eat, he didn't sleep he just hugged the pillow Mikan gave him before he left._

_What he did was hug the pillow and think about her. She didn't cross his mind because the minute he thought of her, she stayed in his mind. When he would always remember what they did together, her heart will always ache._

_The last time he cant control his pain anymore, Natsume burned half of the forest. It was after 12 months did he realize that he loves her._

_Her eyes, her attitude, her stupidity, her childishness, her hair and her sweet smile it just felt good to him._

_End of Natsume's Flashback…_

Mikan had teary eyes. She grabbed a needle from her pin cushion and made a mark on her wrist. Natsume saw this, held her hand before she could even deepen it. The brunette looked at him guiltily "Since when were you doing this?" he asked "s-since you left" Mikan answered covering her eyes with her bangs.

Natsume growled at her Mikan cowered. "I-I'm sorry I was…upset" she said her hazel orbs flashing endless pools of sadness. Natsume's eyes softened. Natsume held her hand and pulled her to the window "Let's jump" Natsume said.

Mikan's eyes shined and her head quickly bobbed. Mikan squatted on the window sill and jumped as Natsume followed her. They heard everyone screaming for them. But they _s_afely landed on the ground.

Mikan stared at their intertwined hands."Where are you taking me?" Mikan asked curiously "To my favourite place in the whole school and it reminds me of our childhood" he said with a micro-smile.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review **

**I author**

**- Born this way**

**-You are the best thing that ever happened to me (?)**


	5. Caterpillar In The Tree

**_Hi there,_**

**_Enjoy this please :) to all who have been supporting thank you for that i totally appreciate it : i want to co-author some stories so yeah i'll accept it IF it's my type_**

**_Love,_**

**_Raven Phantomhive_**

* * *

Mikan's POV

Natsume dragged me to a random place. God I'm smiling like a retard. I looked at our intertwined hands I felt my heart flutter. This is wrong I guess I'll hide my feelings. It will surely ruin our friendship. The sad thing is I don't think Natsume would ever fall for me because best friends have less chance falling or each other.

I felt my smile fade. No I have to stay smiling I just have to. For Natsume just for him I'm going to smile a believable smile telling him everything's alright when in reality it's not.

Normal POV

Mikan ran daydreaming about stuff that would make her upset. Although a believable retarded smile was on her face. Natsume stopped abruptly making the brunette bump into his back "Ow" she groaned while rubbing her nose.

The brunette peeped behind the raven haired lad's back. She could feel her eyes widen at the sight in front of her. "A Sakura Tree!" she exclaimed in happiness. The nullifier sat underneath it's shade beside Natsume.

"So what's your alice?" Mikan asked. Natsume expression changed for a millisecond fortunately Mikan didn't see it. "I have the Fire Alice" Natsume said stoically with his look distant. The brunette flinched. "O-Ok" she stuttered.

Natsume closed his eyes trying to keep memories from flooding back. "So hey did you have a…girlfriend when I was gone?" Mikan asked blushing madly, Natsume smirked "Actually no" he said "how 'bout you?" Mikan bit her lip "Uhm y-yeah" she stuttered.

Natsume scowled he felt like he was cheated on. "And WHO WAS THAT?" the fire-caster said trying to keep calm. Mikan stared at his clenched fists "Uh uhm…uh…Tsubasa Andou?" she said in a question. Natsume flinched "the shadow freak?" Natsume asked exasperatedly. The brunette smiled nervously "Y-yeah I g-guess so" Mikan said.

"Why'd you break up?" Natsume asked curiously. Mikan played with her fingers. "Because he had to leave and long distance relationships are kinda hard" she said with a big smile on her. Natsume raised an elegant brow. _Yeah her smile is cheerful but her eyes say something else I know this girl and I HAVE to find out _he thought.

"Whatever you say POL-KA" Natsume said Mikan blushed ten shades of red "H-how did you s-see?" Mikan asked "You know when we jumped" Natsume said smirking. "NATSUME YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" she yelled. Natsume flinched "Little girl stop it you're making my ears bleed" he scolded with a hard glare.

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms "it's your fault" she whispered. Natsume raised a "my fault?" he questioned "yes you peeked" she said "you showed it to me" Natsume argued, his smirk not leaving his handsome face.

Mikan rolled her eyes and leaned on his shoulder. Natsume's eyes widened no girl ever did that to _the _Natsume Hyuuga. But this girl was the only exception. The brunette closed her eyes and sighed in contentment she has been missing the lad beside her.

Natsume smiled a small smile and closed his eyes. His arm snaked around her waist while the brunette's hand held his hand.

In short they were holding hands and hugging each other. With that the two of them both slept leaning at the trunk of the Sakura tree where they first met.

* * *

_**Up at the Branches…**_

Blue eyes watched them with a glint of happiness. "aww Natsume I never saw you so happy" the lad said. He smiled as he saw the scene beneath them. "never thought you'd fall for her after erm…6 years? Yeah you're lucky that we have relationship" he whispered to himself as he jumped down silently.

* * *

**Lunch…**

Mikan and Natsume both sat down at the lunch table and started eating their lunches for the day. "Mikaaan!" a loud voice boomed through the cafeteria.

Mikan fell backwards as she felt additional weight on her. "Oof" Mikan let out as she landed on the cold floor.

She looked at the person who just hugged her. "T-tsubasa?" she yelled "Mikan I missed you so so much" the man said. Natsume just glared at the lad's back.

"T-tsubasa I miss you too" she said as she manage to smile despite the fact that she cant breathe. Natsume saw her facial reaction. "Shadow freak get off of her cant you see she cant breathe?" Natsume said with a glare.

Tsubasa helped Mikan up. They finally settled down on the lunch table. Mikan was still panting, her back collided with the floor hard, but she managed to fake a smile. Tsubasa may be fooled, but not Natsume he KNOWS her too well.

"So Mikan how have you been?" Tsubasa asked while taking a bite from his cheese pizza. "Doing great Tsubasa" she said taking a sip from her coke. "What happened…you know…when I was gone" Tsubasa muttered slowly.

"Nothing much it was…erm boring" Mikan said, her hazel orbs with a hint of sadness in them. Tsubasa saw this and frowned. "Bye MIkan I'll talk to you later" Tsubasa said then exited the cafeteria. Mikan merely pushed her tray and laid her head on the table.

Natsume frowned. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. He's used to the cheerful and dense Mikan. The fire-caster stood up and dragged the nullifier out of the room. Mikan stared at him "I HAVE FEET" she argued. "I Know" Natsume said as he rolled his eyes.

The raven haired lad pulled Mikan to sit on his lap. "Now tell me what's wrong _darling" _Natsume asked seductively "Disgusting perv" she pouted crossing her arms. Natsume chuckled. She always DID look cute while pouting.

Something green suddenly landed on Natsume's nose. "Holy Mother of God what the hell is thi- oh it's a caterpillar" Natsume said. Mikan laughed out loud. "God I'll give you something to laugh about" Natsume asked.

He dived in and tickled Mikan. "Damn you" Mikan said in between laughs. She started tickling him and pulling his hair, but that didn't stop them from laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"Natsume stop it damn you" Mikan shrieked. Her eyes welling up tears from non-stop laughing. Natsume laughed harder at her reaction.

"Hey Natsume stop raping the girl" a gently yet manly voice said. The two stopped and turned to face thr other direction.

There stood a boy same height as Natsume, electric blue eyes and sunshine like hair. He looked like a prince charming with a…bunny in his arms. A smirk played on his lips.

The brunette blushed madly at their awkward position.

Mikan was underneath Natsume, her arm wrapped around his neck, her hand grabbing hold of Natsume's raven locks. Natsume's arm was at the right of Mikan's head, his hand on her waist. In between of his legs were Mikan's legs. In short they were in a VERY awkward position.

"R-ruka" Mikan and Natsume stuttered. Natsume sat down taking his distance away from Mikan. The nullifier tilted her head hiding her red face. Ruka kneeled on one knee and hugged the dense brunette. "Haha Mi-chan I missed you so much" he said.

The brunette buried her face at the crook of her neck. "Missed you too" Mikan replied. Natsume's eyes twitched _is it me or she knows a lot of people here _Natsume thought menacingly.

"So Nogi what is she to you?" Natsume asked with a cold hard glare. The blonde haired boy was not moved "I'm her -" he was cut off by Mikan "big brother". She ended it with a big cheery smile. "now tell me do you have anymore relatives here?" Natsume asked. "Yes in fact there are hmm…three more" she said happily.

"Make sure I meet them" Natsume said "Alrighty but you already know them" Mikan said in a hushed voice "who might they be?" the fire-caster asked raising a brow. "they're-".

* * *

_**Review :) flames are accepted...if you have any ideas i'd like to hear it :) PM me anyway sorry for the cliff hanger :P only way to make you read it so yeah i bet you guessed to my dismay**_

_**sorry for the crappy writing :) anyways REVIEW ayt? **_

_**PS i will write a story inspired by red ridng hood (the movie) please tell me if you'd read it**_

_**Ok thank you an review**_

_**Love, **_

_**Raven Phantomhive**_


	6. Authors note

Raven here!

I'm sorry if I haven't updated in like..forever? well I am just so sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff but I promise I'll update soon! don't worry. Please review if you want me to continue this.

Lots of love,

Raven


End file.
